


I'm the Bad Guy

by enbyinaband



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Confrontations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Paranoia, Polyamory, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Relapsing, Returning Home, Running Away, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome - M/M/M, Unknown Villain, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband





	I'm the Bad Guy

"Maybe soon you could be rid of us all."

Virgil had almost believed the sinister side he had once tried so hard to impress. It would have been easier to accept if Remus did not appear months following that complicated conversation, heart pounding despite his collected demeanor at seeing Roman disposed of so easily from a wielded mace. They were coming out of the woodwork, but he could not allow the last of the darker personality traits reveal himself to Thomas even if it meant forfeiting all the progress made. Perhaps that was why it was so painful to reveal the past.

"Because I was one of them."

Those empty words echoed in the shell of his ear even as he pulled on a well-worn set of headphones to try drowning them out with screaming lyrics from a newer Marilyn Manson.

_At least I know wherever I go I've got the devil beneath my feet._

Comical considering the situation; no matter where he went, how far he had distanced from.owst hardships they would never stop haunting him. Those constant, cut-off reminders of whom he was originally cutting close to a sensitive core caught in the crossroads. Had he been duped into being a double agent all along despite refusing to harm his new friends?

"Thought I was doing better. Guess Remus was onto somethin'."

"And what would that be?"

"Nothing, get out!" Virgil exclaimed, earmuffs falling around his neck as a result of a startled, sharp movement against an oak headboard, "What do you want?"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!"

"That's not an invitation to come in here."

"Oh c'mon, Virgil, I'm boreddd!"

"Not my problem."

"It is now that you're one of us again."

"... You're right."

"Beg pardon?" 

"I'm back, baby."

"Hehe, knew you couldn't stay away for long," the Duke remarked smugly as he flung himself into an awaiting lap like a large dog, pressing a firm peck against the other's lips and humming contentedly when it was returned, "Welcome back, Paranoia."

That name declared in full without any hesitation felt revitalizing, for even if he was out of practice it was time to stop putting up protests. Oh, how great it would be getting back to work even though he detested having to do overtime, knowing full well that the more intense side of creativity had helped keep his legacy alive; Remus no longer unsettled him, so their relationship could continue as if he had not run away to the opposite side of Thomas' mind to start life anew. 

"I'm not pleased at all with this outcome," Deceit announced after being allowed inside the bedroom they once shared, "And Ignorance won't be either."

"He is bliss, we don't have to tell him."

"You're wrong, Virgil."

"Never thought I'd enjoy hearing you say that, Dee."

Lounging lazily together like old times, Virgil waited with anticipation for the summoning knowing it would more than likely alarm everyone else again over not wanting to appear. Why would he want to when Roman had blatantly doubted him? Clearly he knew Princey's brother better even if they had spent a significant amount of time apart.

"Not joining the others?"

"Nah, let 'em figure it out," the newcomer stated with a content sigh as he caressed a scale covered cheek, "Wanna make up for lost time with my loves." 

"What if they interrupt?" 

"You can gloat about having better partners than your bro."

"Oh, you bet I will!" Remus squealed happily, splaying over both men to smother them in snuggles, "All mine!"

"Don't share with me, Ree."

Letting out a snort of laughter at their back and forth the paranoid persona pressed closer to the serpent, noting the flickering tongue testing the air around them; being half snake the master of deception could not completely quit experiencing quirks that came with that curse. Virgil found it endearing nevertheless, fingertips etching against freshly shed skin gently, cooing quietly at how well-kept such a ciassy fellow was especially when he had to deal with peeling off a thin layer at least once a month, "Such a handsome boy."

"I don't like being treated as a pet…"

"Ooh, we should get you a collar!" Remus chimed in unexpectedly, which caused white scales to turn a faint shade of pink, "Or a bandana! That'd probably fit you better anyway."

"Do we need another discussion about-?"

Four loud knocks collided with the violet painted door interrupting Deceit much to his unspoken annoyance, watching with a slight smirk as the Duke already drew out his beautifully manicured mace. Placing a padded hand atop rough ruffles he was able to coax the weapon to be lowered until necessary, which allowed Virgil to climb off carefully as bare feet to hit the carpet. As expected, a search party was awaiting on the other side ready to reason with him in an act of deja vu when he was inducted into their own little group. In a way it was almost endearing, yet he could not soften I order to keep the darkest of personalities from emerging.

"What're you doin' here unannounced?'

"You didn't show up, so we had to come check on you," Thomas stated simply, shielding a trembling Patton as a spider crawled up a purple sleeve as the owner seemed unbothered, "We've gone over this, remember?"

"I'm aware."

"Then why…?"

"You're keeping my brother company?!" the prince interrupted, sword drawn as a malicious cackle came from his polar opposite as his mace was raised once more, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh come on, bro, it's obvious!" the Duke retorted, bounce in his step as he bounded to Virgil's side dutifully while Deceit trailed behind closely, "Couldn't stay away for long! I'll finally be given two Ds at once again…"

"Don't tell me!"

"Look, that's not why we've come to visit," Logan interjected, tie straightened as he focused solely on their friend.

"Oh, of course it isn't."

"We're here to return Thomas' anxiety to normal."

"It's Paranoia. You and Roman made that perfectly clear, "Virgil sneered, grimacing as he shifted his attention toward the human counterpart whom housed them all, "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave before Iggy shows up."

"...Who?"

"Let's keep it that way."

"Virge, you don't have to do this;"

With a flick of the wrist, he dismissed the group to an even darker room, chilled to a constant temperature due to the cave-like floor. Stalagmites and stalactites laced between each other like large, rocky teeth that barred the only way in or out, a cold and calculated laugh echoing off the slick walls encompassing them in the makeshift cell preceding a demonic tone.

"Of course I do. I'm _always_ the bad guy."


End file.
